Prisonnière
by Siuan-Amyrlin
Summary: Elle doit cacher ce qu'elle est par amour, et elle est prête à tous les sacrifices. Mais, quelques soient les masques que nous portons, nous ne pouvons nous empêcher d'être nous-mêmes.


**Coucou !**

**C'est la première fois que j'écris sur Disney, alors que je suis une fan depuis que je suis toute petite. Autant dire que je ne suis pas du tout confiante, mais ça, ça ne change pas. Le jour où je serai sûre de moi, alors le monde sera plongé dans un hiver éternel, comme Arendelle. ^^' J'ai décidé de faire mon baptême en m'attaquant à Elsa : elle m'a énormément touchée, et j'avoue avoir toujours envie de pleurer quand j'écoute « Libérée, délivrée ». Je connaissais la chanson avant de voir le film, et j'ai beau essayer de la chanter, ma voix ne veut pas suivre. xD C'est pourquoi il y a quelques extraits des paroles dans le texte. =) **

**Enjoy ! **

«Je voudrais un bonhomme de neige... »

La voix d'Anna résonna dans les couloirs silencieux du château, ricocha contre les murs, atteignit les oreilles d'Elsa recroquevillée contre la porte. Elle était tentée de répondre à la supplique de sa petite sœur, de contempler à nouveau ses yeux émerveillés face à sa magie, d'entendre son rire joyeux et pur mais ces pouvoirs maudits avaient blessé Anna. Elle s'était affaissée comme une poupée de chiffon, touchée par des cristaux de glace. La peur mordante éprouvée ce jour-là ne l'avait plus jamais quittée : et si elle touchait la fillette et la transformait en bloc de glace, comme elle gelait sa chambre chaque jour ? Et si elle réveillait la blessure d'Anna en effleurant ses cheveux ? Et si... Elsa secoua la tête. Une mèche s'échappa de son chignon, elle la repoussa d'un geste rageur. Papa et maman lui avaient interdit d'utiliser ses pouvoirs : la princesse n'osait plus les étreintes, oubliait la chaleur humaine, contemplait avec envie le soleil, imaginant les rayons réchauffer sa peau... mais elle était prisonnière d'elle-même, un monstre doté de pouvoirs incontrôlables et dangereux.

«Elsa, s'il te plaît, viens... pourquoi tu ne veux pas jouer avec moi ? »

La douleur et l'incompréhension habitaient la voix de la petite rouquine, et formaient un duo avec la tempête qui assaillait sans cesse Elsa. Elle agrippa sa robe bleu gris, et un sanglot secoua son corps. Elle s'empressa de le réprimer. Elle se rappelait des moments complices et innocents, de ces journées passées à s'amuser : ces souvenirs ne voulaient pas la quitter, même si elle les rejetait un par un.

_«Pas d'états d'âme, pas de tourments, de sentiments. »_

Son pouvoir dépendait de ses émotions, il se déchaînait dès qu'elle avait peur, dès qu'elle osait lâcher la bonde à sa souffrance, dès qu'elle se révoltait contre cette solitude forcée. Elsa devait devenir aussi glaciale que les flocons qui naissaient de ses doigts dénudés. Ses yeux bleus tombèrent sur les gants qui recouvraient ses petites mains fines, comme on cache un secret honteux. Papa et maman lui rendraient visite, elle sortirait un peu, ignorerait le regard triste et enfantin d'Anna, puis retournerait dans sa chambre. Elle se contemplerait dans son miroir et ne retrouverait rien de la petite-fille joyeuse et espiègle qu'elle avait été, la petite-fille dont Anna se souvenait. Tristesse et peur habitaient ces yeux que l'innocence et la joie avaient quittés.

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre en arc de cercle, à travers laquelle le soleil insolent osait darder ses rayons. Elsa contempla l'éveil d'Arendelle, écouta le bruit attirant, qui contrastait avec le silence qui habitait le château. Les quelques domestiques qui y résidaient se faisaient aussi silencieux que possible, et la princesse avait plus l'impression de se retrouver dans un sanctuaire ou dans une prison que dans sa résidence, qui, autrefois, était si vivante. Elle voulait jouer avec les autres enfants, elle voulait ne plus avoir à cacher ce pouvoir, elle voulait le contrôler : mais elle ne savait pas comment faire, elle était la première de sa lignée à être magicienne. Papa et maman préféraient garder le secret, et elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que de leur obéir.

Personne ne savait comment contrôler une telle magie... Elsa avait cherché dans les livres de la bibliothèque : il n'existait aucune autre personne comme elle. Elle resterait le monstre qui avait blessé sa sœur, elle ne voulait pas recommencer ! Et si cela signifiait faire semblant de ne plus aimer Anna, alors elle ferait semblant de ne plus aimer Anna. Elsa la rejetterait, encore et encore, elle ne lui donnerait aucune explication : si jamais elle montrait ses pouvoirs à sa sœur, celle-ci voudrait qu'elle recommence à les utiliser, et elle serait blessée à nouveau. Elle tapa de son petit poing sur le rebord de la fenêtre, et grimaça lorsqu'une douleur lancinante envahit ses doigts.

_«Ta magie est belle, mais dangereuse. »_

Les paroles murmurées du vieux troll dans son esprit tourmenté. Elle se pinça la lèvre. Elsa savait qu'elle pouvait créer des merveilles avec son don : des fleurs de glace, des flocons purs et transparents... mais elle pouvait tuer. Elsa ne voulait pas être un assassin, elle souhaitait plus que tout être une princesse normale, et sortir sans que sa magie ne lui empoisonne la vie, serrer ceux qu'elle aimait dans ses bras sans avoir peur de leur faire du mal. La princesse se détourna de la fenêtre, puis s'affaissa contre le mur blanc de sa chambre. Son regard accrocha le lit à baldaquin aux draps bordeaux, sur lequel se jetait Anna à l'aube, pour « faire un bonhomme de neige ». Un désir qui avait résisté à son amnésie forcée, comme s'il était ancré en elle. Un désir qui venait tourmenter Elsa dès que le soleil se levait. Elle soupira, puis leva les yeux au plafond : elle entendit sa sœur s'éloigner avec un soupir. Parfois, quand elle osait sortir de sa chambre, elle entendait Anna s'adresser aux tableaux : elle leur racontait des histoires, les traitait comme des amis imaginaires. Elsa se sentait coupable d'avoir forcé sa famille à s'isoler du reste du monde.

Son cœur résistait, se rebellait, lui hurlait de tout avouer à Anna, de lui promettre qu'elle ne la blesserait plus jamais, il la poussait à enfreindre l'ordre de ses parents. Mais elle était devenue une petite princesse responsable, consciente des sacrifices que l'amour exigeait. Malgré ses efforts, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de ressentir, elle ne pouvait pas retenir les rayons magiques qui s'échappaient de ses mains et gelaient tout sur leur passage. Pourquoi était-elle née avec ces pouvoirs ? La fillette essayait chaque jour de répondre à cette question qui tourbillonnait dans son esprit, sans jamais trouver de solution. Elle était maudite, et devait vivre avec cette malédiction, personne ne devait savoir.

_«Cache tes pouvoirs, n'en parle pas, fais attention, le secret survivra. » _

Papa et maman ne se rendaient pas compte de l'impact de leurs paroles, ils ne savaient pas combien elle souffrait. Ils pensaient à la sécurité d'Anna et d'Arendelle, ils avaient préféré cacher ses pouvoirs plutôt que de lui permettre de les contrôler... Elsa faisait des efforts, mais ce vent magique était trop fort, il la dominait, il était une part d'elle et entendait montrer au monde qu'il existait. La petite ne parvenait pas à mettre des mots sur cela, à affronter le regard de ses parents et à leur expliquer. Elle ne savait pas. Désemparée, perdue, effrayée, voilà ce qu'elle était. Un petit oiseau victime d' une bourrasque interminable. Mais elle devait aussi protéger papa et maman, et si cela signifiait leur obéir, alors elle obéirait. Elle serait la fillette parfaite, la princesse admirable, ils seraient fiers d'elle et oublieraient peut-être un peu qu'elle pouvait blesser chacun d'eux d'une pichenette.

Une larme roula sur la joue d'Elsa, elle ôta son gant puis la gela : elle recueillit la perle avant de la briser sur le sol. Lla fillette contempla les éclats de glace, les éclats de ses sentiments, les éclats de sa vie. Une princesse des glaces, une princesse de glace. Elle deviendrait une étrangère pour Anna. Elle retira vivement sa main du sol lorsque le givre commença à l'envahir, mais en vain. Elsa ne parvenait jamais à le stopper, de toute manière, sa magie était toujours plus forte que sa volonté. Peut-être ne souhaitait-elle pas assez fort ? Peut-être avait-elle trop peur ? Elle contrôlerait la fournaise qui faisait rage en elle, pour préserver ceux qu'elle aimait. Elsa renoncerait à être elle-même. Une nouvelle larme s'échappa, elle la laissa couler et mourir dans son cou. Ultime trace d'humanité.


End file.
